Remembering New York City
by mysteriouspurplerose2121
Summary: Back from his two year business trip in Paris, 17 year-old Tommy Pickles comes home briefly and goes on another trip. But this time, it is with his childhood friends. The gang takes their "perfect" trip in a city that never sleeps-New York City. During the trip, the rugrats are caught in a world of romance, friendship, betrayal, and maybe even danger. (Rating might change).
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey, hey! How is it going? Here is another story. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Plot and other made up stuff are the only things I own. **

Prologue

The poor woman shouted as she tried her hardest to pull the chains that were wrapped around her wrist. "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS, YOU JUST CAN'T!"

Another woman (elderly) stood at the top of the opposite room that she, her only daughter, and a couple of goons were in, watching what they were seeing. She gave a low evil chuckle as she watched the poor captured purple-haired woman and her friends struggling to break free from these horrid chains. The more they tried to pull the chains, the more likely the evidence—of them being captured and chained around their wrists—would show.

One individual stopped rattling his chains. Literally. "Why us!? What did we ever do to you?!" A raspy young red-haired man chocked out as he started to sit down on the cold, hard cement floor.

In order to be heard over the remaining friends' rattling of the chains, the elderly woman pushed a red button labeled "VOICE INTERCOM" that was dead centered close to the window.

"What did you do to me?" she squawked in her French accent, "I'll tell you what you did to me. You stupid kids cost me of the chances of becoming the president of EuroReptar. And, now many years later, it feels like my prayers from working in Ooey Gooey World were answered: to have revenge on those stupid kids."

A fiery red, curly-haired man spat back: "Just because of that!? First of all, that so many years ago. In other words, get over it!

"Secondly, you basically told everyone- by accident-that you didn't love my dad, you just wanted to marry him because it would increase your chances of becoming president of the theme park."

The vile woman scoffed at him. "That may be THE reason why I have YOU chained up in the room, but the second reason may or may not surprise you! What is the other reason you may ask? Well, here is my second reason that is summed up two simple words: Tommy Pickles."

**DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! ****Anyways, I know it is really short, and I do apologize for that, but I will try to update this and my other two stories (those of who are currently reading either/both **_**Bad Memories and Confessing Love Songs **_**or/and **_**Ever Since You Left**_**.) possibly today or some time during the week/weekend. Please favorite, follow, and review. Until then have a great day/evening/night. Later days (reference from a TV show)!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey how is it going? Anyways thank you for following and favoriting Remembering New York City. Also thank you for the reviews. I am glad that all of you like it so far. :)****  
****Shout-outs:****  
****Austin Morgan- Thank you! I promise I will keep going.****  
****Boris Yeltsin- Okay I will as soon as I finish up the other stories.****  
****acosta perez jose ramiro- Thanks! I thought it was a good start anyways. Okay, I will! ****Anyways, here is chapter two! Enjoy!****DISCLAIMER: I own only things that are not connected with the show or any other song writer.**

Chapter I: A Few Weeks Earlier and an Almost Girl's Confession to Her Friend

"No, I don't have any fives. Go fish, Philip!" Lil Deville was playing the classical game of "Go fish," with her twin brother, when there was a knock on the front door. Lil thought about dropping her remaining two cards on the table, but she backed off that idea. Why? That reason, my fellow reader, was because she knew her brother would either a) look at her cards or do the old switch-a-roo, or b) he would look at her cards and know which cards he should call at. So instead Lil took the cards, put them in her right denim pocket and made her way to the door.

The door was about to have a fourth knock when Lil opened the door quickly  
and saw her best friend-Kimi Finster.

"Hey Lil, can I talk to you about something?" Kimi asked, jamming her fists in the pockets of her jean shorts.

Lil gave her best a friend a "yeah, sure" smile, opened the door wide open and stepped aside so Kimi could enter the house.

Meanwhile, Phil was busy messing with his cards, not hearing anything at all. Well, he didn't hear anything at all until he heard someone slammed the door shut tightly. Phil dropped everything and walked swiftly towards the door. But of course, he was stopped in his tracks, when he accidentally ran in to Kimi.

Phil gave her a smile and a quick hug."Kimi Finster, I am happy to see you, but I must ask why are you are here. Why are you here [1]?"

Kimi "Well DeVille, if you must know, I am here to talk to your sister, which happens to be my best friend, about something." Kimi said, playfully rolling her eyes.  
"It is meant for girls' ears, not boys'."

Phil crossed his arms, showing them that he was being disgruntled about not hearing the conversations between the two girls. "Fiiiinnnnneee." He said trying to sound sad. In truth to be told, Phil was glad that  
He turned on his heels to go back to the living room and tried to play solitaire with the remaining fifty cards.

When they finally got up the stairs and into her room, Lil shut the door and sat down on her bed. She took a deep, calming breath and asked the question that was on her mind:"Okay, what do you want to talk about, Kimi?"

Lil acted like she was afraid that Kimi will start seeing Phil. I mean, Lil wouldn't mind if her best friend will start dating her twin brother, but it would be too weird to see them be lovey-dovey together. Well opposites do attract, she kept on saying to herself.  
If they do like each other, I will not stop them, I just will support them.

She was about to repeat the two sentences to herself for the fourth time when Kimi cleared her throat and went on talking. "Lil, this is big, really big. I think I like someone!"

"Oh, who is the lucky guy?" asked a curious Lil DeVille. She got up from her bed and walked over to where Kimi was standing by the window.

She looked at her female friend in the eye grabbed Kimi by the shoulder and shook her quickly. "Spill it Finster! I want to know! WHO IS IT? WHO? WHO? WHO?"

Kimi giggled at Lil who was now getting desperate for finding out about this juicy news. "Okay, okay I'll tell you, but please stop shaking me."

Lil stopped shaking Kimi. Both girls were panting heavily: Lil from shaking Kimi too many times fast and Kimi both from the hard shaking and the hard laughing from her silly best friend.

When her regular friend came back to normal, Kimi took one long, breath and started to admit to who she liked: "Lil, you can't tell anyone who I like. I think I like-"

A "So What" text tone-from Lil's cell phone-made the girls' conversation end abruptly. Once again Lil made her way towards her bed picked it up and read it to herself. She smiled at the sent message.

"What does it say?" Kimi questioned her friend, hoping that staring at the phone's message would bring Lil back to reality.

It worked; Lil shook her head as if she didn't want Kimi to interrupt her continued stare at the phone message from Kimi's brother/Lil's crush-Chuckie Finster. Kimi Finster knew who the text from.  
It was no secret: Kimi knew that Lil DeVille has a crush on Chuckie, her step brother. How did Kimi find out, you asked? Well let us just say that two months ago, they played a game of truth or dare at a Angelica Pickle's slumber party.  
When Lil didn't say anything, Kimi rolled her eyes and asked what did he say.

"Oh, all Chuckie has said was that Tommy Pickles has finally returned home from shooting his film from Paris-today."  
Suddenly, Kimi felt her heart was going up her throat and her stomach turn to mush on the floor. Tommy Pickles is back, she thought.  
She smiled. "That is awesome!"

"I know right? Hey,I am going to go ahead tell Phil the excited news. Are you coming? "

"Yeah, I will be down the stairs in a minute."

Lil shrugged, opened the door and went down the stairs to tell her brother the great news about Tommy.

When no other living soul was around, Kimi said the name of the guy she liked  
out loud: " I like Tommy, Lil!"

**Well isn't this exciting that Tommy Pickles is back from Paris? No, okay. Anyways what do you think? Please review, favor, and follow. Have a great day/evening/night. Until then later days!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey, thanks for continuing reading this story! :) Hope you guys like this chapter! :)**

**Shout-outs: ****  
****Boris Yeltsin****  
****acosta perez jose ramiro****  
****And now here is chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has already been out there! Lame! :/**

Chapter 2: Airport Mayhem and Helloooo, Stranger (part 1)

A seventeen year-old Tommy had officially returned to his Californian home. Booyah! The weird thing about returning home now was that it was the exact day Tommy went to Paris and filmed his upcoming nonfictional film about him, his friends, and his family. It was called "The Surprising Adventure in Paris."

Tommy started to pace back and forth around the waiting area. As he paced back and forth, Tommy did nothing but kept track of the It been an hour and fifteen minutes since he had gotten off the plane; fifteen minutes of waiting for his luggage at the baggage claim; forty-five minutes since he had entered the closest waiting area to the exit; and fifteen minutes since he had texted both his parents and one of his best friends (Chuck Finster) that he was home. "Where are mom, dad, and everybody else?" Tommy asked himself, not bothering to stop his pacing.

He immediately stopped his pacing when he heard two familiar voices near him talking. "I'm telling you, Dids, Tommy is probably already at the baggage claim," said the man to his wife.

"MOM, DAD," Tommy screamed at the top of his lungs. Unfortunately everyone but his parents was looking at his direction. Because of his yelling, poor Tommy was mobbed with people asking for his autograph.

Thirty-nine minutes later, he was finally finished with signing with what felt like his eightieth and final fan of the day today. He was about to immediately call his parents' cell phone when he heard a woman squeal for joy. He was also about to tell the woman that he wouldn't be signing anymore autographs today when he realized who it was.

"Mom, dad!" He said softly, as if he was afraid that if he was afraid that if he said their name out loud, they would to disappear. He gave his mom and dad a nice, quick, loving hug.  
When he let go if his mom's embrace, Tommy asked, "How did you guys know where to find me?"

Stu Pickles, Tommy's father, smiled brightly at Tommy. "Well, let's just say that we heard a lot of people talking excitedly about you being over at the waiting area closest to the door," he said. He chuckled and shook his head as if it was a secret language, between a dad and his son. That secret male language meant that Stu felt bad for his eldest boy getting attacked by the loving traveling fans.

In his response to his dad's message, Tommy was about to give a shrug and a small smile when his mother, Didi Pickles, grabbed his belongings, gently shoved her husband and Tommy out the door, and handed Tommy back his stuff.  
There was nothing but the sounds of Didi's red flats, Stu's brown loafers, and Tommy's blue sneakers hitting the parking garage's floor. Tommy looked around the parking garage. Well obviously none the cars in levels e, d, and c is ours, Tommy thought. Maybe it is the third level.

By the time Mr. and Mrs. Pickles and their eldest son reached level "b's" parking garage third row (from the airports' entrance), twenty minutes of silence went by slowly. How slow? PAINFULLY slow! So painfully slow that Tommy had to clear his throat loudly at least three times in order to get his parents' attention.

"So," he began.

As if she was afraid that staring at Tommy would make her be turned into stone, Mrs. Didi Pickles kept her eyes focused on what was in front: the end of level "b." she didn't respond to Tommy's attempt of starting a conversation until three more minutes had passed. But when she did speak, her voice made a squeaky sound: "So what, Tommy?"

"So how is everyone?" Tommy asked, scratching the back of his head.

The reply from his mother and his conversation never had the chance to finish itself off because Stu Pickles announced, in triumph, that they made it to their 2009 silver Corolla. "Out of all the levels to park the car, why does it have it to be on level 'a'?'" Tommy asked  
Tommy opened the passenger's side, dropped his luggage in the already opened truck, shut the trunk tightly, and got in the backseat behind his dad (the driver).

Once everyone was buckled in and their doors were completely shut, Stu started the car and left the parking garage, without ever looking back. Just like the walk from the airport to the car, it was filled with silence. Only this time, Tommy didn't bother to a conversation. Why? The only thing that was on his mind right now was sleep. So that was what he did on the way home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Page Break) ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dil Pickles was laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"My brother is coming home today, Pablo the Second," Dil said aloud to his pet fish.

Now, Dil would have gone with his parents to pick up Tommy from the airport, but he could not because had to take care of both a four year-old Sparky ( one Spike and Fifi's off springs) and a gold fish named Pablo the second. It didn't matter to him if he saw his big brother at the airport or not because he would have to see him pretty much every day for the next three months.

Dil was about to fall asleep when his phone made a loud buzzing noise. Dil slowly got up from his bed and picked it up from his desk. He scrolled through his phone until he reached an icon that he wanted: "MESSAGE." When he pressed the center key on the "MESSAGE" icon, he gasped (and almost dropped his phone on the floor) at the text message that his mom had sent him.

Dil grinned as he jumped up and down from the exciting text he had received moments ago. "Sweetness! Tommy is only three minutes away from our house, Pablo the Second!" Quickly Dil stopped jumping, opened his bedroom door and ran all the way down the stairs. Sparky, who was sleeping in the living room floor (in front of the forest green sofa), was awakened from Dil's running down the stairs and waited by the front door. He started to growl, and bark at his youngest master. As he continued to bark, Sparky ran towards Dil. He pulled on Dil's pant leg.

"No, Sparky," Dil said, trying his best to pull Sparky away from his pant leg. Unfortunately, Sparky wouldn't budge."Please don't do that!" Sparky continued to groan and shake the bottom of Dil's pant legs until the door bell rang. Sparky yelped, let go off his young master's pant leg and jumped into his arms.

Dil kissed the silly dog and whispered into his ear, "You are so silly, boy!"

The door bell rang the second time. Dil answered the door and saw who it was: Thomas Malcolm Pickles.

"TOMMY," Dil shouted excitedly, putting the barking Sparky down. Sparky putted his paws on Tommy jeans, tail wagging wildly.

As he petted Sparky, Tommy chuckled and playfully reprimanded his younger brother that it wasn't necessary to shout; he was right next to him.

Dil blushed a little and stepped aside, so Tommy could have room to enter the house."Sorry, bro! I am just so excited to see you again. How have you been? How was your flight? Where are mom and dad?"

With his stuff in his both of his arms, Tommy kept moving until he was all the way in house. Then he, gently, dropped them on the ground again. "Whew, I keep on forgetting how heavy they are. So what did you ask, Dil? Oh yes, I am doing fine right now. The flight was uneventful and mom and dad had to do something. In case you are about to ask where, I'll save you the trouble by answering it for you. I have no idea where they went."

"I wasn't about to ask where they went," Dil said, picking up and carrying Tommy's luggage up to Tommy's old room. Dil had a feeling where his and Tommy's parents were at. They were at  
the Java Lava Café (owned by the Finster family).

When Dil dropped the luggage on Tommy's bed, Dil turned around in time to see Tommy gaping at him. Dil didn't say anything, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

Tommy was about to say something, but he was interrupted by Dil's hug. Tommy closed his mouth and hugged his baby brother back.

"I missed you too, Dil," he whispered. They stayed like this until the house phone shattered this beautiful family moment's picture in pieces.

Dil ran down the stairs and answered it. It was his dad, saying that they were ready for Tommy to come at the Java Lava Café. Dil didn't say anything, so he hung up.

"TOMMY!" Dil hollered.

If you were actually were in the kitchen, you could hear how loud Tommy was running from his bedroom to the kitchen.

"Yes, Dil," Tommy said, panting heavily.

"Let's go to the Java Lava. I'll treat you a smoothie or something."

**And... FINISH! Well, I am finished with this chapter! So what do you guys think of this chapter? (I am sorry if there are many/ some errors. I'll fix them as soon as I can.) Review. Favorite. Follow. :) Thanks again for reading this story. Later Days!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey how is it going? Anyways before I start chapter 3,****  
****I like to answer a fellow reviewer's (Da Darkest Knight) question: how did Tommy become a famous director at 17? My answer: it will be most likely mention in this chapter. It also might be mentioned somewhere in another chapter.****  
****I hope it kind or your entire question of answers your question. :)****Anyways thanks for the reviews and reading this story.****Enjoy chapter! :)****  
**  
**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has already been created. :/ Lame!****  
****WARNING: Mention of violence. But no one got hurt. Yay! :)**

Chapter 3: Helloooo Stranger! (Part 2) and THE Actual Stranger?

~~~~~~~ WITH TOMMY AND DIL~~~~~~

Tommy's breathing had finally came back to normal. His brain was trying to process what Dil had said a few minutes ago. "What was it he said?" It took him a minute flew by until he remembered what was little brother's words were. "Ah, yes it was 'Let's go to the Java Lava. I'll treat you a smoothie or something.'"

"Uh, Dil, that is nice of you of you to do that for me. Unfortunately, now is not the best time to do it. How about-"

Dil immediately shook his head. "No way José, bro! We are going there!

"Dil, I-"

Dil held up his right hand up to Tommy's face, as if he was saying "Talk to the hand, T" and shook his head vigorously. "Come on, Tommy," Dil said. "You and I both know that you want to get out and do something, such as getting a smoothie at the Java Lava, and mom, dad, and I would always say that you just rest from your long trip.' Now here you are, at home, and all you want to do is stay home?!"

Tommy was about to lose his temper. He was about to do something he would regret later-punching his baby brother in the shoulder. It would not be the type [playful] of punch you would give your friend that would probably say "you got to be kidding, dude"; it was the type of punch that would hopefully get Dil to understand what he, Thomas Malcolm Pickles, was trying to say: "Read my action and lips. . home. Paris, you know, is not next door to the United States, right?"

But what was the use of that? He would have been wasting his breath on Dil, who would have been kept arguing all the way until dinner time. Not only that, Dil was giving him the puppy dog look. How could he ever think of hurting his only brother, for whom he had not seen in a couple of years?! Instead he sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes with pointer finger. "Okay, you win this round. I was going to wait and see everyone tomorrow, after a good night's sleep. But because I had not had a smoothie in awhile, I guess can go now."  
Tommy walked swiftly towards the garage where his car rest peacefully.

Dil shook his head and grinned to himself. "That works every time." Then he called from the kitchen's phone to let everyone that he and Tommy were on their way. He hung up and sat in the passenger seat.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Page Break) ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Dil, are you really sure that it is open," Tommy asked shutting his light blue 1957 Bel Air Sports Coupe's door lightly. Dil shrugged. Normally, Dil would have been a terrible liar and told Tommy about the surprise party (like he did at Tommy's going away/congratulations on becoming the winner of a film contest party). Boy everyone was not too pleased with Tommy's fake act of being surprised. It took everyone at a whole day to forgive him. But this time, it would different. This time he wanted to see his brother be genuinely surprised to see everyone: Tommy childhood friends (Chuckie, Susie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi) and even their semi- nice, semi-mean cousin Angelica Pickles.  
Dil said and smiled to himself. "That will be a nice treat for everyone."  
Tommy eyed Dil suspiciously. "Dil, did you hear me and what did you say?!"

Dil snapped back into reality. He gave Tommy a sheepish grin and said, "To answer your first question, yes I am sure the Java Lava is open. The answer for your next question, it was nothing. It was about... last night's homework."  
If you think that Tommy was not suspicious of Dil's so-called truth, you were dead wrong. Tommy still did not believe in his brother, but he had to let it go. Why? Because the quicker he got his smoothie, the quicker he could go home and rest peacefully.

He snorted and smirked at Dil."Okay, Dylan Prescott Pickles, if you THINK it is open, then why don't YOU open the door?"  
"Oh I will, Thomas Malcolm Pickles," Dil replied, grinning back.

Tommy chuckled as he saw his brother happily skipping towards the coffeehouse's business doors. "He will never get those doors open. Geez, I miss hearing his raspy voice."

With a simple push on the door handle, the door opened.

~~~~~~ WITH LIL, KIMI, AND OTHERS~~~~~~

The co-owner Kira Finster's soothing voice was speaking to someone in the receiver."Yes. Uhm, okay, Dil, we will see you and Tommy in a few." She hung up the Java Lava's business phone, which was on the wall behind the counter. She called her husband, who was talking to their daughter and her friend.

"CHAS!"Kira called the second time. Chas took a quick glance at Kira, who was pointing at an invisible wrist watch on her wrist.

Chas cleared his throat and told the girls that they need to find each of her brother that it was time for operation: surprise Tommy Pickles.

The girls, Kimi Finster and Lil DeVille, got up from the chairs they were sitting and ran in the back room, where part of the party was at.

Kimi was panting in between words as she told the party guests the news: "Tommy *pant* and *pant* Dil *pant*-"

Lil gave annoyed sigh. She rolled her eyes and went on finishing the sentence for Kimi: "are on their way. So in other words, let's go and surprise Pickles! "everyone was chatting with excitement. Some of the people left the room and went to the front of the coffeehouse to hide, while others hid in the room they stayed at. Kimi, Lil and their brothers stayed in the back room.

A person from each of the different rooms turned off the lights. There were people were snickering, whispering, and shushing.

Kimi felt her heart beating rapidly. She could not believe that Tommy was going to back in Yucaipa **[1]**. It had been, what, two years since he saw her (well, actually everyone). She closed her eyes, bringing back the memory of the day Tommy called her and told her the exciting news.

_*****FLASHBACK*****_  
_  
__(Two years ago: April 3rd, 2011 7:30 pm)__"Now, honey, your mother, brother and I hope you learned your lesson about lying about your grades were being fine," Chas said before he shut the front door.__Kimi told herself yes she had learned her lesson. She wanted to sneak out and go to that concert-or even better yet go anywhere but here-but something in her heart told her that was enough trouble. After all she was only grounded for three weeks, but does she wanted to add, let's say, three more weeks to that?!__  
__"No," she said sadly. She slowly trudged herself back up the stairs. By the time Kimi was a third of the way up the stairs, the living room phone rang. So she ran back down the stairs. Kimi picked up the phone on the third ring.__"Hello," she said panting.__ An adolescent boy questioned his best friend's sister. "Whoa, Finster, you are out of breath! Did you just get back from running a marathon?"__Kimi smirked into the receiver and rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha, very funny, Thomas Malcolm Pickles!" she said sarcastically. She sat down on the love seat.__"Ouch, Kimi, easy on the full name, will you? Anyways, is Chuckie there?"__"Sorry, Pickles he is at Emica's concert."__"Oh, how come you are not going?" Tommy questioned._

"_I got myself grounded, remember," replied Kimi._

_Tommy gave a sheepish cough. "Oh right, I remember. Anyways, guess what, Kimi?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Remember how I told you, Lil, Phil, Dil, and Chuckie that I entered a young director's dream contest two months ago?'_

_How could Kimi forget about it? I mean Tommy, talked about this contest pretty much every day at lunch—even after he entered the contest. _

_One day Lil slammed her chocolate milk down on the table. "For the last time, TOMMY, the judges will like your 'Goodbye, My Lovely Bride' film. After all, you made Angelica's death realistically well, bloody. "Also I am sure you win. Now can WE all eat in peace, PLEASE?!" Everyone except for Tommy glared at her. Tommy gaped at her._

_Lil gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry, everybody." Each of the friends gave Lil a grunt of "It's fine." After that, no one said anything_

"_Uh, Kimi are you there?" Kimi's thoughts were interrupted by Tommy's voice._

_Kimi shook her head, as if she wanted "Huh, what? Oh, yeah, I am. What about the contest?'_

"_Lil was right: I won!"_

_Kimi felt her heart soaring up her throat! Tommy Pickles, one of her closest guy friend, won the contest! Booyah! "So what did Lil say about what you just told me a few seconds ago?"_

"_Oh uh, besides Dil and my parents, you were the first person I told."_

_Kimi blushed a crimson color. She glanced at the clock: 7:00 pm. Her parents and Chuckie have been gone for about twenty-five minutes. Kimi and Tommy talked for thirty-minutes and then hung up. Kim ran up the stairs and shut her bed room door._

_**~~~~~~ FLASH BACK ENDED ~~~~~~**_

~~~~~~ BACK WITH LIL, KIMI AND OTHERS ~~~~~~_**  
**_

Lil saw Kimi staring at nothing but the darkness. Figuring it would have Kimi staying focusing on what was going on, Lil quietly cleared her throat."So are _YOU _going to tell _ME_ who you like, now?" she whispered to her best friend.

Kimi shook her head. "Nope, not the right time."

Lil shook Kimi by the shoulders. "Oh come on, please? I promise I will not tell anyone. I told you who I liked. Why can't you tell me who you like?"

Kimi giggled at her friend's reaction. That was the second that Lil had shaken Kimi: 1) was earlier in the afternoon (1:30 pm) and 2) now a few minutes ago (4:05 pm). "Okay, okay fine! Lil, I think I like—"

Just as she was about to explain that she liked liked Tommy, there was a roar of people shouting surprise in the other room. Kimi gave a sigh of relief while Lil cursed under her breath. Kimi and started to get up, but she felt some one gently tugging her right pant leg. "Kimi don't you want to stay here with us and surprise Tommy," whispered Chuckie.

Even though Chuckie could not see it, Kimi smiled. "Nope, I just wanted to get out this room and say 'Welcome back, Pickles.' Don't you want to do that too?"

When her brother said nothing, she went back to the main room and greeted Tommy by giving him a hug.

~~~~~~ WITH THE STRANGER ~~~~~~

A young girl had her back against the wall just enough for her to see what was going on. The girl smirked at two young purple-haired—a boy and a girl—people gave each other a brief hug. She saw the purple haired boy, blushed a faint rose color. Apparently nobody else notice that because the guests continued on talking to him as if nothing happened between him and his female friend.

The strange girl smirked even more. _Those_ _two friends make a really cute couple_, she thought. Then she got out her walkie-talkie and called the boss. She told her boss that she found the purple-haired boy.

The boss chuckled. "Good girl, Belle. You are making mama very happy!"

**End of Chapter three. **

**So what did you think of this chapter? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Anyways stay tuned for the next chapter. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. :) **

** Review. Favorite. Follow.**

**SHOUT- OUTS:**

** Austin Morgan: Thanks and glad you like it :)**

**Acosta perez jose ramiro: Aww thanks. I tried to get the characters as close to their actual character. Glad you like! :)**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and I will. I promise! :)**

**[1] Okay, let's just say it take place Yucaipa, California. **

**Until then, later days! B-)**


End file.
